Tenacious D - Friendship is Destiny
by iamthemithras
Summary: Long ago, young Octavia Melody was punished by her high class mother for not taking her cello playing to heart. While shut in her room she received a revelation that her destiny lies elsewhere and so she ventured from Manehattan to the 'village of fated elements, where royalty meets the clouds' where she will 'form a strong alliance, and this world's most awesome bond'


**Manehattan**

...

"Okay Vinyl, you ready?"

"Yeah sure. let's go"

"Okay"

...

Vinyl started playing her acoustic guitar to a slow pace, the tone relaxed Octavia as she prep herself to tell her story to the audience. Facing her mic, she started to sing her history

_A long ass-fucking time ago, in the city of Manehattan _  
_There lived a frou-frou family, so frissy and oh so graaand _  
_But hey, she was a black sheep (figuratively) and one day she'll make a staand_

A small family huddled around the dinner table. A young grey filly, a brown stallion and a grey mare all waited for a young brown filly to come down from her room to eat their meal together.

_Her name was young Octavia and she refused to step in line _  
_The future she did see of fucking rocking all the tiiime _  
_She shred some tasty licks, Cello-playing can kiss her ass_

The young brown mare leaped from the stairs, making an entrance in front of her family with a guitar in one hoof immediately gaining her family's attention. Happy with the spotlight, she then proceeded perform what she practiced for days.

_Oh Cerberus' balls were blazing as IIII step into his cave _  
_And i sliced his fucking dog-balls, with my long and shiny mane!_

Her singing was complemented by her guitar strums while everyone raised an eyebrow at her choice of lyrics, her father wondered why she was singing in the first place while her sister wisely covered her hears with her hooves.

_T'was I who fucked the guard dog, fucked alive, oh fucked all through _  
_If you say 'Screw Bestiality!' then i shall FUCK YOU TOOOO!_

Her mother tried her best to restrain herself like a proper lady, while her father tried to hold a chuckle.

_Gotta get it on in my party zone! _  
_Go and lick my toad in this party zone!_

Her mother had enough and stood up from her chair and grabbed Octavia by her ear using her teeth while the young earth pony continued to shred her tunes

_I'm gonna dunk a load, in this party zone! _  
_Go and hump my rump in this party zone!_

The door to her room closed and her father finally let out a suppressed laugh. Wondering to himself how he failed as a father while his wife proceeded to discipline their child.

AAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAH!

Her mother finally stopped flaying Octavia's rump with her hoof and stood up in front of her while Octavia curled up on her bed, expecting a mouthful from her mother.

_You disappointed me greatly child, why were you ever born? _  
_Your sister has more class than you, Celestia loves her more_

Her mother then faced her rock posters and proceeded to tear them down from her walls, covering every side of her room

_This music that you play for us comes from Hades itself! _  
_Rock and Roll? The Changelings' work - they want you to rebel!_

_You are a mindless puppet, Queen Chrysalis pulls your strings! _  
_Your mind has lost direction, and chaos you will bring_

She's tearing down all her rock and roll paraphernalia. From her Queen, AC/DC, The Who posters up to her King Sombra figurine.

_You better shut your mouth, you better watch your tone! _  
_And i'm not letting you masturbate with your phone!_

Her mother took her phone on top of her drawers. Now there's on less fun thing to do while she's grounded again.

_Don't let me hear you cry, and don't let me hear you moan! _  
_You better straighten yourself when you're in our home!_

Her mother loudly shut her room door on her way out, revealing a large King Sombra poster plastered on it, good thing she didn't checked behind the door. Now surrounded by silence, Octavia took this moment to relieve herself and make herself feel better, gazing to her King of Rock: King Sombra poster. Feeling lost, and nowhere to run to she pleaded to the poster and hoped for a sign.

_King Sombra can you hear me, i am lost and so aloone _  
_I am asking for your guidance. Would you come down from your throoone _  
_I need a tight companion, who will teach me how to rock _  
_My mother thinks i'm evil, but dude she can suck dad's cock_

_Rock is not the Changelings' work, it's awesome and... uh rrraaad! _  
_I'll never rock as long as i am stuck playing cello - yeaaah!_

Suddenly, the flames in the background of King Sombra ignited as if she was looking at his throne herself. Looking closer, she noticed that King Sombra leaned closer to the young pleading mare from his throne!

_I hear you brave young Octavia you are hungry for the rock! _  
_But to learn the ancient methods - secret doors you must unlock! _  
_Escape your mother's clutches and this oppressive livelihood! _  
_On a journey you must gooo to find the land of Lauren Faaaust!_

... She darted her eyes between the room, as if looking for a clearer sign. Who's Lauren Faust?

_In the village of the fated Elements, where royalty meets the cloouds _  
_You will form a STRONG alliance. And form the world's most awesome bond_

She nodded to his words, despite not understanding his riddle and mostly because he sounds awesome.

_To find your fated fortune, from this city you must trooot _  
_You will face your inner demons! - now GO. YOUNG. MARE. and ROOOOOCK!_

She took his cue and grabbed her guitar, ready to leave her uncaring family. She took 50 bits from her savings and with new-found hope she darted through her room window clutching her instrument and nearly sprained her hoof from the fall. With King Sombra's 'ROOOCK!' still echoing in her subconscious, she ran from her home, away from Manehattan and eager for a new life.

_So she bailed from fucking manehattan, with hunger in her heart _  
_and she journeyed far and wide to find the secrets of her art _  
_but in the end she knew that she would find her counterpaaart _  
_ROOOOOOCK!_

* * *

Young Octavia travelled everywhere on Equestria from Manehattan and visited everyplace there is from Baltimare, Fillydelphia, and even Vanhoover and Las Pegasus but still not finding her destined fate. Still optimistic of her destiny, she finally reached the small town of Ponyville after her last visit on Las Pegasus, making a mental note of a song she's been writing before she trotted from the train station towards the town

"ROOOOCK! ROO-HA-HA-HA-OOOOOCK! ROO-HA-HOOOCK - EYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAY EAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA- ROOOCK! "

A sweet guitar solo played in her mind as she finish her rock-tastic lyrics while everypony around her gave her a confused look, she even mildly heard one of them disappointingly say 'another village idiot'

Here she is! the next place for her to visit! She's been visiting every major city in Equestria for years, and she greatly hope she doesn't have to cross out this place from her map. Ponyville! A little town near Canterlot and Cloudsdale... she feels she's forgotten something that would have made her trip a lot shorter now that she thinks about it.. she can't put her hoof to it.

After passing through a large tree that's almost out of place with the timber-framed houses and thatched roofs, she finally were able to really see the sights of this town. Not so much to mention, the houses are almost pretty identical, and everypony seems a lot happier here than the other major cities she's visited. Ponyville is not really a known town, and this is practically the last place she'd expect to find her 'fated fortune' but still she went with it.

While humming her guitar solo in her mind and darting her head to every sight the town would give her, she bumped to somepony by accident. Immediately being set back to reality, she faced the pink earth pony in front of her with frizzy mane and her cerulean eyes focused on her

"Oh! i'm sorry, i'm-"

"AAAHWW!" the pink pony gasped in response to her stammer as she somehow float from the ground from shock. The pink pony immediately dashed away from her almost instantly, in total defiance of the laws of physics

"... Oh... kay..."

She continued her slow trot around the town, totally confused of what just happened. Finally reaching a large fountain centered around the town, she heard a nice classical piece playing from somewhere. She hates classical music which may have been the reason why she hates how her mother keeps forcing her to train playing the cello... or maybe it's vice versa, but this particular tune sounds awesome and a little catchy, like it's being played on a... an acoustic guitar..

"Where..? Who's playing that?"

She tried to follow the path of the tune playing. That sounds like a symphony of... Mozart. Admittedly, she did enjoy listening to some of the music her mother forces her to play... but Rock is her soul, and this tune seem to have a dash of both.

"Wow.."

She didn't expect to be smitten by this town already. But more accurately, by somepony in this town! Of all the places she's been, she haven't heard somepony with awesome skill

"Your music really sucks! get a life" a bratty white filly with another young filly exclaimed to the master as she trot past her. How dare she disrespect such talent?

"Aw, get lost Diamond Tiara! My music is awesome, and you don't know a good thing when you see it, you little brat!" she is so true. Kids these days listens to junk like Justin Heifer and Marely Cyrus anyway.

"Nobody likes your music in this town, just admit it! Maybe you'll finally get your cutie-mark if you stop playing that junk!" the little brats chuckled away "Blank Flank!" what annoying kids. Wait, the master doesn't have a cutie-mark too?

A lot of people have told Octavia that she's kind of too old to not have a cutie-mark. Cutie marks appear when you finally discover your special talent, for some reason a guitar cutie mark just won't appear on her flank for years... apparently, the master doesn't have a cutie mark too!

"... You... are... awesome..."

She shifted her attention from the little brats to a brown earth pony standing a short distance from her. "Uh... thanks! First time somepony finally recognize that" She swept her spiky blue mane with her hoof that clutched the neck of her guitar "Haven't seen you in town before. You new here?"

"Y-Yes! actually, i just got here from the station" she pointed her hoof to what she assumed is the direction of the train station she was at "My name is Octavia, what's yours?"

"Vinyl"


End file.
